


A Twist of Hypocrisy

by valuna



Series: When Worlds Collide [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna





	A Twist of Hypocrisy

_No._ It's a voice in Leonard McCoy's head.

"No." The single word finds the strength of a whisper on his tongue.

"Yes." Kirk's reply is stronger, more resolute.

"I can't." Another whisper, and McCoy scoots to the side like a possum ready to dart across the two-lane. "You don't want me."

Kirk turns, leans into the wall, knocking his head against it. "Yes, I do."

"Right." McCoy snorts and darts across the room to his bed. He sits, leaving his tunic open, rubbing a hand over his face. "I've seen what you bring home. Nothing less than a C-cup's come in that door this month. I don't qualify, Jim."

"Can't deny that." Kirk grins, which causes McCoy's stomach to flutter again, and takes a step away from the wall. "Who says I can't want you, too? You're sexy." Then another step. And before McCoy can make himself react, Kirk is sitting on the bed beside him. "Wanted to kiss you on the shuttle," he says, "but that was probably more to shut you up. Or maybe not."

"Well, you did," McCoy says, trying to sound very clinical, "kiss me now, so you can note the stardate in your personal log and we'll move on."

"Want to kiss you again," Kirk whispers, warm breath across McCoy's neck, "and fuck you. Ever done that, Bones?"

McCoy can't breathe. There's air in his lungs, but it's going nowhere. _Maybe you're having a heart attack. That'd be good. Then he could give you CPR and mouth-to-mouth and, oh, God, just stop thinking, Leonard._ He looks at Kirk, face dripping in incredulous disbelief at the question.

"Guess that's a no."

Pulling back, McCoy gets to his feet. "Hell, yes, it's a no. Why would you even ask?"

"You never said why you got divorced," Kirk reaches out, lays a hand on McCoy's hip.

It's not what McCoy expects. Almost too gentle, given he's seen Kirk in a bar fight. _But you haven't seen him make love._ He watches the hand, but doesn't pull away. He fixates on the fingers, how they fit splayed over coarse blue fabric as well as they had in his hair. "We weren't compatible."

"Like you and me are. Kindred spirits." Kirk places his other hand on the opposite hip, which causes McCoy to suck in a breath. That makes Kirk smile as he glances up. "That's why I rigged you as my roomie. Knew we'd be best mates."

"And best mates fuck?"

"Sometimes. Nothing wrong with it."

"I don't know, Jim." _You're being hypocritical. You like what he's doing._ "I'm not some debutante you can seduce and take to lover's lane after the cotillion."

Kirk nudges toward the bed's edge, closing the distance between them. "No, you're a doctor and a Starfleet cadet," he says, leaning in to kiss a spot just left of McCoy's navel, gentle again, whispering between kisses, "who's afraid of space and has never done this sort of thing before. You told me." The kisses continue, Kirk's mouth moving lower, tongue dipping behind the waistband. "Trust me, you'll love it," he mutters before pulling open the flap with his teeth.

McCoy's mind scuttles, trying to think of other reasons this shouldn't happen. _Whatever_ it is that might happen. He starts to make an excuse, but then his pants are undone, fabric nudged aside. Kirk's tongue flicks over the exposed skin with a hot moisture. He shivers, reaches out to clutch strong shoulders. It's the closest hold he can find to solid ground even though his feet are planted firmly on the floor.

Kirk slides one hand across from hip to groin, reaching fingers in and under McCoy's cock in a simple slide. The effect is immediate, McCoy jerking back. Kirk's fingers curl into a more secure hold. "Whoa, there," he murmurs. "Never had your dick touched, Bones? That where you and the ex weren't compatible."

"Sure. Uh, no. Damnit, Jim, stop confusing me." McCoy's almost shouting, voice terse. "Just stop. This isn't going to work." Kirk's hand continues to move, slow pushes up and down. "I can't think when you're doing that."

"That's the point, Bones. Stop thinking. Relax."

"Then get your hand off my dick."

Looking up through those damned eyelashes, Kirk's sharp blue irises fixed on McCoy's face. "Okay." He pulls his hand away, returns it to a hip perch, and quickly takes the cock's tip in his mouth, his lips making a wake-up-the-dead sucking noise.

Again, McCoy is clutching for solid ground, nails digging at the fabric of his roommate's t-shirt. "Damnit, no." This time it is a shout, too loud, and he's biting his lip not to repeat it, bring cadets banging on their door. "Just, okay," he whispers, "make it quick."

Kirk holds McCoy steady and sucks harder than ever.


End file.
